


Not Too Warm

by fluffysocks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysocks/pseuds/fluffysocks
Summary: at least the water in the kiddie pool is still cold enough for relief, so neither of them is about to take their feet out of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Not Too Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawpkatsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawpkatsi/gifts).



It’s really too warm for this, but Steven Grant Rogers is not a man known to back down from a challenge. So he lies, just outside the shade on their back porch. His and Sam’s legs may be glued together at this point, but at least the water in the kiddie pool is still cold enough for relief, so neither of them is about to take their feet out of it.

Sam, unlike Steve, made the sensible decision of thinking about the time of day and the way shade was going to move through their yard. He is also lying close enough to Bucky on his other side that every time Natasha leans over to direct her tiny electric fan at Bucky, Sam gets some of that breeze too.

There’s still a sheen of sweat on his skin, but he doesn’t look like a red and blotchy mess the way Steve does. He just looks beautiful. Steve smirks and leans in for a kiss, pressing their lips together gently.

Bucky, for his part, is probably the warmest of them all. Fubar is lying down on him, paws pressing into his chest, tail wagging in time to the gentle scratch of Bucky’s hand behind his big floppy ear. If the heat - or the giant dog on top of him - bother him though, he’s not giving any indication. He’s got his sunglasses on, and is by all appearances half asleep.

Tired out, maybe, from his attack earlier.

“Stop thinking so loud Stevie,” he murmurs. His eyes haven’t even opened.

Sam snorts. “You telepathic now, Barnes?” The last name is fond and soft in his mouth. 

Bucky takes his hand off Fubar long enough to elbow Sam, just a little nudge. “I’m surprised you can sleep with all that going on next to you, Wilson,” he says, equally fond and teasing. “It’s worse than snoring.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that,” Steve says. “I snore just fine, too.”

Natasha cackles. “Sounds like a pretty rough situation you’re in, Sam,” she says. “If you ever want to get away…” She sits up and winks at Sam, over protests from both Bucky and Steve.

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Sam says. “But I think I’m all right with him for now.”

Steve smiles at him. He really is. They all are.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BDay yawpkatsi!!!


End file.
